Vengeance is Mine
by A. Price
Summary: Based on rumors about the end of the season about Willow. Buffy, Spike and the gang welocme a vulnerable Willow back to Sunnydale. Somebody wants them all miserble though - is it Willow herself or somebody else?
1. Default Chapter

I've been working on this fic for a little while now after reading some rumors about  
how the season might end. I want to thank Heller for helping me out with a beta read.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
Good News?  
  
  
The phone rang for the fifth time, "Dawn........get the phone!" Buffy  
called as she walked up the basement steps with a basket of laundry.  
  
  
  
"Fine, but I'm busy too!" Dawn grumbled as she pushed her school books  
away from her and raced to the phone, "Hello...yeah, hold on Xander."   
Dawn lay the phone down on the kitchen counter, "Buffy it's for you...  
Xander."  
  
  
  
Buffy sat the basket of clothes on the kitchen island and picked up  
the phone,  
  
  
"Hello...yes..........she is? When? ........I don't think that it's a  
good idea for Caleb to be there when she comes.........I know it's   
Willow we're talking about but remember how she attacked me over Spike?   
Yes, I know she's better or they wouldn't let her come home,  
but humor me.......let Spike baby-sit Caleb when we pick her up  
okay?.....Yes, Spike. We've baby-sat before........okay. I'll see you   
tomorrow night. Bye." Buffy frowned as she hung up the phone.  
  
  
"What was that about?" Dawn asked as she absentmindedly folded clothes  
from the basket.  
  
"Willow is being released tomorrow night, she asked Xander and Anya to  
pick her up, he wants us to go too." Buffy put her hand on Dawn's  
shoulder,  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
Dawn stared at the shirt she held in her hand for several moments as if  
it might offer up an answer for her, "I don't know,Buffy. I mean I know it's  
Willow, but I was on that bus - I saw some of my classmates die because of  
Willow. I know she was devastated over Tara's death........but still she didn't care to check anything out  
and she fell right into Warren's trap." Dawn shuddered at the memory.  
  
  
Buffy ran her hand through Dawn's hair like she had done when the girl  
was younger, "I know what you went through, Dawn. You don't have to go.   
You can stay here and help Spike baby-sit Caleb."  
  
  
"Spike is gonna baby-sit? And why isn't Caleb going with.........hey you  
don't want Willow to see Caleb or Spike do you? You're afraid." Dawns  
eyes widened. "Why are you afraid?"  
  
Buffy furiously chewed on her bottom lip, "Dawn....I....last time I saw  
Willow she more or less let me know that her life was ruined because of  
me. If I had never shown up in Sunnydale she wouldn't have lost people she  
cared about, first Jesse and then countless others in high school and then, of   
course ,Tara. Dawn, she was so angry and bitter at Xander and I. She went on  
and on about how unfair and how wrong it was for me to go on and be happy  
with Spike. an evil vampire. She wasn't quite as hard on Xander about Anya,  
but the anger was there. You could see her bitterness over being left alone,  
almost as if was our fault that Tara died. It was scary." Buffy paused for a moment,  
"By the end of the visit she had apologized, said she was just stressed   
and that I was the person she vented on. But still.......Dawn, if you  
could have seen her eyes." Buffy rubbed her arms as a chill came over her.  
  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. I 'm sure she didn't mean it. I think I will stay  
with Spike though." It was Dawn's turn to comfort Buffy with a small  
hug. Trying to lighten the mood, Dawn picked up a pair of black boxers from the  
laundry basket, "So why are these in our laundry?" She smiled as she twirled the boxers on her  
finger.  
  
"Those.....hmm." Buffy laughed as she reached for the boxers.  
  
  
"Hey, those are mine!" Spike's voice boomed as the back door opened and  
he also went for the boxers.   
  
Dawn laughed as she pulled them back out of his reach.   
  
"Don't lose those, they're the only ones I have." Spike smirked at Dawn.  
  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy with raised eyebrows, Buffy shrugged her shoulders,  
"He's telling the truth."  
  
  
"You mean he doesn't wear........oh...more info then I needed." Dawn  
handed the boxers to Spike. "I'm gonna finish my homework and you need   
to tell Spike the news." Dawn spoke to Buffy as she left the room.  
  
"What news, luv?" Spike asked as leaned against the counter.  
  
"You're baby-sitting Caleb tomorrow night." Buffy said lightly as she  
finished folding the laundry.  
  
"Okay, why?" Spike asked arching his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to go to the airport with Xander and Anya to pick  
up.............." She looked directly in his eyes now and almost whispered the name, "Willow."  
  
Spike stood straight up at the mention of the redheads name, "They're  
letting her out then?" He asked his tone serious, his eyes dark with  
worry.  
  
  
"Yes, isn't that good news?" Buffy asked as she plastered a smile on her  
face.  
  
  
"I don't know, pet. Is it?" Spike asked her as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Well of course it is, if the doctors say she's well. Then that's good  
news for all of us." Buffy began to worry her bottom lip again.  
  
"Pet, it's okay to be worried about this, Red really lost it when  
Tara died. She was so out of it she didn't even know her parents for several  
months. And I know that your last visit with her wasn't the best even though you  
wouldn't tell me everything." He squeezed her hand tightly, "I'm here for you though  
and if that means baby-sitting the whelp and Anya's brat then so be it."  
  
  
Buffy smiled at him then, "Thanks. And Dawn is going to stay with you."  
  
He nodded, "Good I don't think its a good idea for her to see Willow  
yet." He pulled Buffy closer to him, kissing her the top of her head. I'm not  
sure it's a good idea for anyone to see her yet he thought as he held Buffy  
tight. He knew he wasn't' ready to see her - he had tried to warn the others  
that she had gone over the deep end but no one listened until it was too late.  
  
*****  
"This is a short list of things for you to know about keeping Caleb."  
Anya instructed as she handed Spike a notebook. "His likes, dislikes everything is in  
there." She nodded as she put the chubby little boy down in the floor with his  
stuffed dog in one hand and a matchbox car held tightly in the other.  
  
"Just keep an eye on him, he can run very fast." Xander grinned at the  
little boy, "And try not to teach him any of your bad habits."  
  
"I think Bit and I can manage." Spike replied with a grin.  
  
"Dawn is staying with you?" Xander asked with surprise.  
  
"Yes, Dawn decided to stay." Buffy told him as she entered the room,  
"She's just not ready, Xan. And I'm not gonna push her."  
  
"I know it was hard on her Buffy, but despite everything this is Willow.  
She was my best friend, my first true friend, I just don't want her feelings hurt if Dawn isn't' there." Xander   
explained softly.  
  
"And Dawn doesn't want to go and we aren't going to force her." Spike  
spoke up from the floor where he sat with Caleb rolling the toy car back and  
forth.  
  
"Xander, Willow will understand. Okay. Let's go." Buffy kissed Spike  
lightly on the cheek. "Tell Dawn I said bye."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her. "   
  
  
"Bye bye Caleb." Anya and Xander said in unison.  
"Don't forget the notebook." Anya added before the left.  
  
  
Spike picked up the notebook and threw it with a flourish onto the  
couch, Caleb giggled, "That's funny isn't it? You have a thicker handbook then the  
Slayer handbook your Aunt Buffy never used." He tickled the little boy's tummy and Dawn  
was met with the sound of giggles as she entered the house.  
  
  
"Hey." Dawn called out as she entered the room, "Have they already  
left?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy said to tell you bye."   
  
"Was Xander upset that I didn't go?" Dawn asked wearily.  
  
"You know Xander..........but it's okay." Spike smiled at her as she sat  
down on the floor and Caleb crawled into her lap. "Ooh huh, a pretty girl  
walks in and Uncle Spike is all forgotten." He smiled as he stood up.  
  
"This is gonna be okay with Willow isn't' it?" Dawn asked as Caleb  
tangled his hands in her hair.  
  
"Of course it is Lil Bit." Spike assured her.  
  
"I mean we don't have to worry, Willow is better she won't hurt anyone  
again?" Dawn asked chewing on her lip just like her big sister did.  
  
"No, worries, Dawn." Spike smiled at her. No worries at all as long as  
I'm around she won't have the chance to hurt anyone I love again.  
  
*******  
The airport was crowded as Xander, Anya and Buffy waited at Gate 16 for  
Willow to arrive. "Why didn't her parents pick her up?" Buffy asked  
nervously.  
  
"Oh, Willow wanted to see us first, we're dropping her off at her  
parents.  
You  
sound nervous, Buffy. Aren't you happy that Willow is better?" Xander  
asked concern in his voice.  
  
"Of course I'm happy." Buffy forced a smile.  
  
"But she's afraid that Willow may not be herself and that she may go to  
the  
darkside again. And I really can't blame her for that." Anya stated  
matter -  
of- factly.  
  
"Anya!" Xander shook his head at his wife, "I can't believe you two.  
Willow  
is  
okay, she's coming back to us."  
  
"I didn't say she was going to be bad just that it could happen." Anya  
pouted.  
  
"There she is!" Xander smiled and walked towards the redhead, "Willow!"  
He pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Xander, it's so good to be home." Willow exclaimed as she returned the  
hug.  
She pulled back from him, "Anya" She gave Anya a small hug, then turned  
to  
Buffy, "Buffy! I'm so glad you came." She hugged the petite blond  
tightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're home too, Willow." Buffy replied sincerely.  
  
"Where is Dawn?" Willow asked as she looked around the airport.  
  
"Baby-sitting Caleb." Buffy answered with a smile.  
  
"I need to talk to her, I have so much to apologize for." Willow sighed.  
  
"Not now, now we go get your luggage and maybe a cup of coffee?"  
Xander led the way to baggage claim and Willow pointed out her bag.  
  
The four friends sat around a table drinking coffee and eating pie.   
Buffy  
reached  
for her phone, "I'm gong to call Dawn and Spi.. um Dawn.....so she won't  
worry."  
  
"Good idea, ask how Caleb is?" Anya replied.  
  
Buffy dialed the phone, "Hey, we're okay. We've stopped for coffee and  
dessert."  
Buffy laughed softly and dropped her voice, "No, you get dessert later."  
  
Anya mouthed the words, "Caleb?"  
  
"Anya wants to know if Caleb is okay. I'll see you later. Bye." Buffy  
turned off the phone.  
  
"Caleb is fine." She told Anya as she put the phone away.  
  
"Was that Spike?" Willow asked as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Uh, yes it was." Buffy smiled, "He's with Dawn and Caleb."  
  
"I need to apologize to him too." Willow shook her head, "I made such a  
mess  
of things."  
  
"We aren't going to worry about that now, Willow. Hey, we better get you  
to  
your parents before they start worrying." Xander took the check and went  
to  
pay.  
  
"Well here we are." Willow stared at the house in front of her, "Home  
sweet  
home."  
Her parents heard the car and came out to meet her.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow?" Xander asked as Willow got out of the car with  
her  
bag.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow." Willow smiled and waved good-bye to her friends as her  
parents rushed to greet her.  
  
  
And down the street, someone watched the scene with a sly smile,  
"Welcome  
home,  
Willow" Amy said out loud.  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Old Friends?

"She looks good doesn't she?" Xander asked eager for Anya and Buffy to agree.  
  
"Yes, Xander she looks good. Although Willow never realized the concept of your clothes matching, she does look well." Anya patted her husband's shoulder. He shook his head, "Thank you Anya, Buffy you're being quiet, what do you think?"  
  
Buffy turned to Xander and smiled, "She looked good Xander, she looked like "our" Willow. I hope everything is going to be okay for her." Buffy meant her words but as usual something nagged at her telling her it was never that easy - Willow had  
been through a lot and made alot of mistakes in her grief.  
  
"Good we're here. I hope Caleb is okay." Anya got out of the car first leaving Buffy and Xander alone.  
  
"She is going to be okay, Buffy. We'll make support her.........just like when you came back........." His voice faltered and he added softly, "Well maybe that isn't a good  
example."  
  
"It's okay, Xander. I know what you mean and yeah we'll do our best for her." Buffy walked into the house with Xander following.  
  
Anya had a sleeping Caleb in her arm, she pushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. "He's precious isn't he?"   
  
Dawn agreed as Spike mumbled "Especially when he's sleeping."  
  
Buffy smiled as Xander helped gather Caleb's toys and the all important manual for his care. It was good to see one of her friends so happy and so normal........well as normal as life with Anya could be. She gave Xander a brief hug and waved as he and his family left.  
  
She sighed and turned to face Spike and Dawn. They both had anxious looks on their faces, Spike was at her side in an instant, "You okay, luv?" He took her arm and nudged her towards the couch where they both sat down.  
  
Dawn took the chair across from them, "How was it? I mean how was......how was Willow?"   
  
  
Spike instinctively pulled Buffy closer to him and she lay her head on his shoulder, "It was good. Willow looks and seems to be "Willow" again. She really wants to make up for things, she said she owed both of you apologies. I think she's  
sincere." Buffy rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn, the  
evening had exhausted her.  
  
"She doesn't owe me an apology! She owes Eric's, Shanna's, Mike's and poor Mr. Sollar's families apologies! They are the ones who didn't survive her attack on Warren. Those people don't even really know what happened! I'm sure that poor  
Mr. Sollars gets the blame because he was driving the bus - no one would believe that a mad witch had taken it over! It's so unfair." Dawn's voice raised and tears threatened to spill.  
  
"I know, Dawn. But Willow.......she wasn't herself and........" Buffy was at a loss, she could understand her sister's frustration and anger.  
  
"I know, Buffy. It's just that......I didn't mean to take it out on you. I really am glad Willow is better. Really...it's just hard." Dawn stood, "I'm going to bed it's been a long day."  
  
Buffy stood and hugged her sister tightly, "It's okay, Dawn. I know how hard this is. Get some sleep. I love you." Buffy pulled away from her sister.  
  
"Me too, Niblet." Spike smiled at his surrogate little sister, "I love you too."  
  
Dawn offered a small smile back, "I love you guys too. Good night."  
  
Buffy sighed as she watched her sister climb the stairs, "She has every right to feel that way... yet I can't give up on Willow."  
  
Spike stood and wrapped his arms around her, "Lil Bit will be okay, she has us, you go ahead and help Willow. Bit will understand."  
  
Buffy turned and lay her head on his chest enjoying the feel of his arms around her, enclosing her in a safe circle. "I love you - you know that."  
  
He laughed softly, "Yeah I do, but you can say it all you want."  
  
She pressed her self even closer to him and smiled, "Are you ready for that dessert I promised."  
  
In one move she was in his arms as he took the steps two at a time.  
  
***  
  
Sunnydale seemed peaceful tonight.  
  
In another house in town a small boy lay tucked in his bed, his favorite stuffed animal held tightly in his arms. His parents are sleeping in another room, Anya comfortably wrapped around Xander as he snores softly.  
  
  
In the third house Willow falls into the first really peaceful sleep she's had in months unaware that someone is watching her from the French windows on her balcony. Amy smiles as she watches Willow sleep, "Sleep well tonight, Willow. It will be your only peaceful sleep for a while........" She whispers  
as she looks in the glass pane of the French door. "Perfect."  
She whispers again as she admires her reflection in the glass - the reflection of Tara McClay.  
  
  
*****  
  
Spike could see the tiniest sliver of sunlight fighting it's way into Buffy's bedroom window. He winced at the thought of waking up the blonde lying curled up next to him, last night had exhausted her between Willow and.....   
  
He grinned as he thought about last night, dessert had been well worth the wait. He shifted slightly in the bed and was met by bright hazel eyes, "Good morning." She finished the sentence with a yawn.  
  
"Morning to you." He leaned over and kissed her lightly, "Any plans for today?"   
  
"Well, Anya is going to start training Willow at the shop today. Xander asked me to come  
down for moral support." Buffy sat up and stretched before getting out of the bed, "Guess I better shower, you let me sleep in this morning." She frowned slightly.  
  
"You needed the sleep. Last night with Willow tired you out." He stood up, "Well that was part of what tired you out anyway." He gave her an arrogant smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm going to take that shower now." She was out the door when she turned her head to look at him and casually tossed "You coming?" over her shoulder.  
  
She didn't have to ask twice and soon they were using up all the hot water. Dawn padded  
down the hall and heard the giggling coming from the bathroom. Thank goodness it was Saturday, she sighed as she went downstairs to find some breakfast, the shower would be occupied for awhile.  
  
***  
Amy watched the Summers house from the corner of the back yard, she had a good view of the kitchen from there and could watch unnoticed for long periods of time. For such an unconventional family they centered alot of homelife in the traditional kitchen. She could hear their laughter and teasing if she dared get close enough to the window. She had  
learned that they took turns washing dishes, Buffy on Friday and Saturday, Dawn on Sunday, Spike on Monday and Tuesday and Dawn took the remaining two days. She still  
whined about it occasionally but Buffy pointed out that she and Spike did laundry and   
Spike had taken over the taking out the trash. Amy had taken in these little details as she  
watched and listened. You never know when these things might come in handy.  
  
She had been observing life at the Xander Harris home too. Seeing Xander with his little boy almost made her want to back out of her plan. But her anger was too strong - they would all pay.....  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Spike joined Dawn in the kitchen forty five minutes later she was scraping the remnants of her breakfast into the trashcan. "Took you two long enough! I need to shower too!" She complained with a grin.  
  
"Buffy's fault, Niblet. She.." Spike walked to the refrigerator.  
  
Dawn quickly cut him off, "I so do not want details, Spike."  
  
Buffy shook her head and smiled, "Spike, no details and could you please get me some  
juice?"  
  
He pulled out a juice carton and sat it on the counter. Buffy poured it into her glass and took a long sip, "Dawn, I'm going to the Magic Shop to see Willow. Do you want to go?"  
  
Dawn chewed on her bottom lip, a mirror image of her sister in stressful times. "Well, I need to take my shower."  
  
"You don't have to go, Dawn." Spike told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No, you don't have too , but you will have to see her eventually." Buffy ran her hand through Dawn's dark hair.  
  
Dawn sighed, "Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you there later, after I shower. Okay?"   
  
Buffy smiled at her sister, "Sure, that's fine. Spike do you want to come too?"  
  
Dawn sat her plate in the sink and left to take her shower.  
  
"Daylight isn't good for my complexion. I'm sure Willow will understand." His tone was light as he made the excuse but Buffy could see trouble in his blue eyes.  
  
"You'll have to see her eventually too, Spike." Buffy gave him a small smile.  
  
"I know. And I will see her soon. I promise." He turned back to his breakfast mug and took a  
long swallow. "Probably don't need to push us all on her at once anyway, this motley bunch is enough to scare anyone."   
  
Buffy noticed the laugh never reached his eyes, she touched his hand, "It's all going to be okay, Spike. I'll talk to you later. I love you." She added the last part as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you too, pet." He called after her.  
  
****  
  
The Magic Box was crowded with people as Buffy made her way to the sales counter. Anya was at the register smiling brightly as she rang up one sale after the other. "Are you having a big sale?" Buffy asked as a rather large woman almost ran her down getting to the register her hands full of assorted herbs. Anya quickly rang the ladies purchase up and asked her to come again.  
  
"No, not a sale. But there was an article about a herbal diet and testimonies from several people claiming it worked for them in the paper this morning. And since we sell lots of herbs we've had lots of business." Anya took a deep breath, "I've been so busy I've hardly had time to train Willow."  
  
"Where is Willow?" Buffy asked looking around the shop.  
  
"Oh, I have her stocking some books up on the top floor." Anya nodded towards the stairs, then added in a whisper, "I think she is doing very well. No signs of ....unstable behavior."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Oh. well that's good. I think I'll go check on her." She climbed the stairs to find Willow sitting in front of a bookshelf shelving a stack of books, "Hey Will."  
  
Willow smiled, "Buffy, you came."   
  
"Of course I did, Xander wanted me here for your first day. Where is he by the way?"  
  
Willow laughed, "Anya has him in the basement doing some cleaning. Caleb is with him."  
  
Buffy's smiled and asked hesitantly, "Caleb is here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's with his daddy. He is the cutest little guy. Xander and Anya are so lucky to have him." Willow stood up and dusted off her pants.  
  
"Yes they really are. So how are you? I bet your parents are excited to have you back home."  
  
"They are happy to have me home and sane again." Willow replied.  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open, "Willow..."  
  
"It's okay Buffy. I was out of it and it took a while for me to get myself to together. But I'm okay now. Really.", Willow sighed, " And I've got great friends and I have this job and I'm going to go back to school next semester. I'm going to be okay."   
  
Buffy took a step towards Willow and pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "I'm so glad you're back Willow."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, "You up there?"  
  
  
"Come on up, Dawn." Buffy called back down.  
  
Dawn climbed the stairs slowly, worried about seeing Willow again. She needn't' have worried because the redhead was as nervous as she was. "Dawn." She greeted her  
cautiously.  
  
"Willow." Dawn replied softly.  
  
"Dawnie.....I don't know where to begin." Willow clasped her hands together in front of her.  
  
"You don't have to......." Dawn spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I do." Willow interrupted her, "I owe you such a big apology. And I know that I can never make it up to you for all you lost that day. But I'm promising you that nothing like that will ever happen again."  
  
Dawn's attitude towards Willow while still wary did soften a bit as she listened to her speak.  
She could hear the sincerity in Willow's voice and see the pain in her eyes. "I accept you apology." Dawn replied softly.  
  
"Thanks." Willow smiled at the younger girl, "You've really grown up."  
  
***  
  
Dawn and Buffy returned home with pepperoni pizza for supper, "Spike we're here." Buffy called as they entered the house.  
  
"In here." Spike called from the kitchen, where he was cleaning out the refrigerator, "Bloody lot of pigs living here." He grimaced as he threw a plastic dish with something green and slimy growing in it into the trash can.  
  
"It's Dawn, didn't I tell you the story about the dish we found under her bed that we had to give a name?" She laughed as Dawn rolled her eyes and playfully hit her shoulder.  
  
"Ignore her. We have pizza." Dawn exclaimed as she began to pull the plates from the cabinet.  
  
"How did it go at the shop?" Spike asked as he loaded his plate with pizza.  
  
"Good. I think Willow really is doing better." Buffy told him as she poured soda for them.  
  
"And you, Niblet? You okay?" Spike turned to Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. It was hard but I think Buffy's right, I think Willow is trying. I'm not a hundred  
percent with her yet, but I'll give her a chance." Dawn told him as she fixed her plate.  
  
"Good, I'm glad it went okay for you two. Guess I'll have my turn next." He sighed as he took a bite of pizza.  
  
Amy smiled as they finished supper and like clockwork on every Saturday, Buffy did the dishes.  
  
****  
"Goodnight." Willow called as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
"Night, honey." Her parents called back to her.  
  
She settled into her bed and thought about how the day had gone so smoothly. She felt good about the job and even though it was hard she was glad she had seen Dawn. She was sure she would feel better when she got to offer her apology to Spike too. Afterall he had seen her breakdown coming and no one had believed him, she shook her head at the memory of the rift it had cause between he and Buffy and the consequences of her actions  
had caused so much more pain for so many people. She closed her eyes and tried to   
concentrate on the present on how good she had felt today.  
  
Amy stood outside Willow's window once again and watched as she just dozed off. Now was the time to put her plan into motion, checking her reflection in the window she knocked softly on the glass. Willow opened her eyes when she heard the knocking, she got out of the bed and started towards the doors. She stopped and gasped when she saw the face staring at her through the glass. "Tara?" She said the name out loud as she stood frozen  
in place.   
  
Amy laughed out loud as she scrambled over Willow's balcony and down the tree to the ground. She ran off and was gone before Willow regained her senses and went to the open the doors - feeling like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.  
  
TBC 


	3. Questions

Amy gathered more information on her targets the next day. The Magic box was closed  
and she followed Willow to Xander's house for dinner. She watched as Willow played  
blocks on the floor with Xander's son. She was slowly figuring out what would hurt  
each of these people the most.....  
  
Buffy, Spike and Dawn had spent a lazy day in front of the TV and doing laundry.  
Amy shook her head at the picture of domesticity that those three had become.  
  
She decided to let Willow rest that night. She had a plan already forming for the  
next couple of days. Willow wouldn't know what to believe before it was over and  
neither would her friends.   
  
Willow climbed into bed and tightly shut her eyes she held her breath waiting for  
another knock on her window, but it never came. She finally fell asleep and dreamed  
of Tara.  
  
***  
  
Willow was straightening the window display in the shop. She noticed someone  
stop in front of the window, she looked up to smile at the prospective customer  
her heart skipped a beat! It was Tara! She tried to speak but Tara turned a ran  
away as Willow tried to get out of the window display. She made her way to the  
door and was greeted by Amy Madison. "Willow!" Amy exclaimed as she   
pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Amy." Willow replied looking over Amy's shoulder outside on the street, no sign  
of Tara. Maybe she was losing her mind....again?   
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost?" Amy pulled away from Willow and smiled.  
  
"Uh no..just someone I thought I knew. How are you?" Willow closed the door to  
the shop with another quick look up the street.  
  
"I'm really good. I'm working now and trying to live magic free..." Amy sighed, "I've just  
come in to get some herbs for a comforting tea. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing a lot better. The herbs are over there, do you need help?" Willow walked  
towards the herb shelf.  
  
"No, I know what I need. Thanks." Amy smiled as she watched Willow go to the  
sales counter and start straightening up. She picked out her herbs and slipped a  
large bottle of holy water in her bag. That would do for the next part of her plan.  
  
"That will be $4.85." Willow smiled as she put Amy's herbs in a bag for her.  
"Thanks for shopping the Magic Shop."  
  
"It was good to see you Willow." Amy smiled and turned to find herself facing Buffy.  
  
"Amy." Buffy nodded at her and walked towards Willow at the counter. Amy busied  
herself at a display of colorful beads.  
  
"Willow, would you like to come have some Buffy cooking for supper tomorrow  
night? About 6 o'clock" Buffy grinned at her friend.  
  
"You cook now?" Willow teased.  
  
"Yes I cook! Please come you can see Dawn again and um Spike too." Buffy  
said softly.  
  
"Okay, sounds good." Willow smiled at Buffy.   
  
Amy left smiling to herself perfect Willow at Buffy's on a Tuesday night. That was  
Spike's night to wash the dishes. She hummed to herself as she walked home -  
things were falling into place quite nicely.  
  
  
***  
Buffy took the lasagna out of the oven and sat it on a hotpad on the counter top.  
She mixed the salad and went to get the dishes out of the cabinet, when she heard  
the doorbell. "Get that somebody!" She called from the kitchen.  
  
"Got it." Spike called back as he came down the stairs. He opened the door  
to find Willow standing there looking almost shy. "Well come on in, Red." He  
told her as he held the door open for her and gave her a smile.  
  
Willow smiled back at him as she followed him into the living room, "Spike,  
it's good to see you." She said the words softly.  
  
"Really?" He smiled doubtfully at her.  
  
"Yes... I know things were bad before..but you were right. And I don't know how  
to apologize to you for everything that happened." Willow sighed as she sat down  
on the couch.  
  
"I was right, thats true. But if anyone knows what it feels like to need a second  
chance it's me. I've done a lot of bad in my life and I've been lucky enough to   
be forgiven for it, thats the least I can do for you." He leaned forward almost close  
enough to touch her, "I do have to tell you that I will be watching you though."  
  
Willow pulled back away from him, "I'm not going to hurt anyone, Spike."   
  
"I don't think you want to ...but you hurt the people I care most about and I owe it  
to them to watch out for them. You understand that?" His voice was soft now.  
  
Willow looked into his eyes and she understood.....he loved Buffy and Dawn  
as much as she had loved Tara. "I understand Spike."  
  
"Okay, then lets go see what Buffy has cooked for supper!" He nodded towards  
the kitchen and stood up.  
  
Willow followed him and the smell of lasagna filled the kitchen, "Buffy that smells  
so good!"  
  
  
"Thanks, it's just about ready! Spike call Dawn please." Buffy asked as she  
went to fill the glasses with ice.  
  
"Let me help." Willow told her as she took the glasses to the dining table.  
  
Spike returned in a moment with Dawn at his side, "Lasagna!" Dawn grinned  
at Buffy and Willow, "Hey, Willow."  
  
"Dawn." Willow smiled back at her.  
  
Dinner went very well, the friends talked about old times before it had all gone  
so wrong and then about Xander and Anya and how strange it was that they had  
a little boy. When everyone was done, Spike began to clear the table, "You girls  
talk." He put on a false frown, "It's the vamp's turn to do the dishes."   
  
Willow laughed softly when he left the room, "You have him well trained Buffy."  
  
"Yes, he does laundry too. Which reminds me - I've go to go check the dryer -  
I left a sweater in it. I'll be right back." She stood as Spike entered the room,  
"Sit back down, I'll go check the dryer."  
  
She winked at Willow, "told you he did laundry too."  
  
Willow stood, "I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll be right back."  
She went to the kitchen and filled her glass returning to the dining room.  
  
Amy watched and quickly entered the kitchen pouring the contents of a bottle into  
the sink of water. She left just as quickly when she heard Spike coming up from the  
basement, on her way out the back door she dropped the bottle on the ground  
by the trashcan.   
  
Spike brought the sweater upstairs and lay it on a barstool as he began to  
put the dishes in the sink. He plunged his hands into the water up and yelled, dropping the  
glass in his hand on the floor smashing it as he pulled his hands from the water.. He quickly   
turned on the cold water to run over the smoking flesh, blisters were already appearing.  
  
Buffy was up as soon as she heard the painful yell from the kitchen, Dawn and  
Willow quickly followed. "Spike! Whats wrong?" She ran towards him as he held  
his blistered hands out to her.  
  
"I don't know. I put my hands in the water and they started burning like I had been  
doused with holy water." He sat down on one of the barstools.  
  
"Let me get some burn ointment for your hands." Buffy said with concern wincing  
as she examined the burns.  
  
Dawn walked to the sink and and carefully put the tip of her finger in the sink. Spike  
noticed her and yelled, "Don't Dawn!"  
  
It was too late though as Dawn's finger splashed the   
water she didn't flinch, then she stuck her hand in the water. "It's okay, it doesn't  
burn me."  
  
"What the......." Spike looked at Dawn's unblemished hands.  
  
"I don't know, I'm getting that ointment." Buffy went to the bathroom.  
  
Willow had been quiet until Buffy left, "Let me get a cold cloth for you." She went to  
the sink, avoiding the glass on the floor, grabbed a dishtowel and ran cold water on it. She looked  
out the window and  
noticed someone standing in the back of the yard the face was unmistakable  
as the woman raised a hand and waved, "Tara?" Willow said softly.  
  
"Did you say something?" Dawn asked as she took the wet cloth from her.  
  
"Uh...no. I'm sorry I better go. I hope you feel better Spike." Willow walked towards  
the backdoor.  
  
Buffy came into the kitchen with the ointment as Willow was leaving, "You going  
Willow?"  
  
"Yeah, I better get home, parents worry easy now. Thanks for dinner." Willow  
spoke quickly as she opened the back door. She scanned the back yard and  
even called out very softly, "Tara" No one answered though and she shakily made  
her way back home. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"Here let me put this on those blisters." Buffy said soothingly as she applied the cool ointment to   
his damaged hands. "This looks terrible, what could have happened?"   
  
"I don't know, pet." Spike sighed, "But I promise I wasn't trying to get out of doing the dishes." He gave  
her a smirk, he could sense her worry and wanted to ease it for her. "I'll be okay."  
  
Dawn knelt on the floor with a brush and dustpan cleaning up the broken glass. "I'll take this out to the  
trash can."  
  
"Okay, thanks for cleaning that up." Buffy patted Dawn's arm as she left the kitchen.  
  
Dawn took the dustpan to the trashcan and dumped the broken glass into it. She noticed something shining  
in the moonlight in front of the trashcan and knelt to pick it up. It was a bottle labeled 'holy water' and the  
price tag from the Magic Box was still attached. She took the bottle back into the house with her.  
"Guys - I found this out by the trashcan." She sat the bottle on the countertop.  
  
"Holy water? Why? Spike you don't think someone came in and poured that in your dishwater do you?"  
Buffy looked thoughtful as she added, "Who would have done that?"  
  
Spike frowned, "I don't know, pet." A thought appeared in his head and he didn't like it at all.  
  
Dawn however voiced it for him, "Buffy.......why did Willow go out the back door?"  
  
  
****  
Buffy's eyes widened at Dawn's words, "Dawn you don't think that...." She looked  
at Spike his hands covered in a light gauze bandage over the burn ointment, "Spike?"  
  
Dawn shook her head at her sister, "Buffy it makes sense she got a drink of water  
in the kitchen, left when Spike got hurt...she went out" Dawn nodded towards the back door.  
  
Spike held up his hand to Dawn, "Enough Dawn.I don't know what to think, Buffy."  
He replied quietly, "I think we've had enough excitement for one night, I'm going to  
bed."  
  
Dawn grumbled, "Fine. Let's not talk about it...now anyway. I'm going to my room."  
  
"Guess I'll do these dishes." Buffy sighed, "I'll be upstairs when I'm done."  
  
Spike nodded at her and left the kitchen. Dawn said goodnight and left Buffy alone  
with the dirty dishes. She ran new dishwater and washed the dishes going over  
what had happened in her head over and over again. Surely Willow didn't have  
anything to do with what happened - she seemed like the old Willow. On the  
other hand - Spike didn't need to feel  
like she was choosing Willow over him. She dried her hands, checked the  
back door and went upstairs.  
  
Spike was lying in the bed wide awake, he didn't want to believe that Willow would  
hurt him like that. But he was wary of the witch and although he had been sincere  
about giving her a second chance he had also been very serious about keeping  
an eye on her. He winced as he moved his hand from under the pillow, the  
bandage was rubbing the burns.  
  
Buffy stuck her head in Dawn's room, "Goodnight, Dawnie. I love you."  
  
Dawn gave a halfhearted goodnight then softened and added, "Love you too."  
  
Buffy entered the bedroom quietly and closed the door behind her, "You still  
awake?" She asked as she changed into her nightgown. Spike kept his  
eyes tightly closed and didn't answer her. She went to brush her teeth and  
came back to bed. "I know you're awake." She whispered as she pulled the  
comforter around her.  
  
"Don't want to argue." Spike finally replied.  
  
"Didn't plan on arguing." Buffy smiled at him as she touched his face, "You  
were wrong - we haven't had enough excitement tonight." She kissed him then  
a long slow kiss.  
  
"Yeah I'm incredibly sexy with these bandaged hands." He held up his hands  
in front of her.  
  
"You would be incredibly sexy in a full body cast.....and you know it." She kissed him  
again this time more urgently.   
  
"Can't use my hands..." He grumbled as he kissed her back.  
  
"Then you'll have to think of something else...." She laughed softly as he ran kisses  
down her neck on onto her shoulder.  
  
"Think I can manage." He finally smiled at her.  
  
*****  
  
Willow's mind raced all the way home at every stop sign she looked out anxiously  
expecting to see Tara. No, no it couldn't be Tara. Her mind was playing tricks on  
her that what it was. She would go home and climb in the bed - go straight to sleep  
and ignore the feeling that she was losing her mind. Concentrate Willow - Tara is  
gone and she's not coming back.  
  
Amy watched from the street as Willow's bedroom light went off. She was through  
with her for the night. The look on Willow's face through Buffy's kitchen window had  
been worth the risk of going in the house. Spike's pain - that was a bonus she could  
tell how miserable his hurting made Buffy. And she deserved it - they all deserved  
it. Let her be a rat for more years then she wanted to remember then when she  
came back deserted her because of her association with Rack. Then Rack had  
refused to see her anymore because she had driven Willow away from him. Her   
life had gone downhill and they were all going to pay for her misery with their own.  
  
TBC 


	4. Suspicions

part four  
Suspicions  
  
  
Willow was weary as she made her way to the Magic Box she had not slept  
well the night before. "You look tired." Anya noted as Willow hung up  
her jacket.  
  
"Didn't sleep well last night." She managed a small smile. Seeing dead  
people and doubting your sanity will do that to you she sighed inwardly  
and set about stocking candles.  
  
"Hope it wasn't nightmares." Spike's voice came from the backroom.  
  
"Spike, you're here early." Willow wrinkled her brow at him, "How are your  
hands? Any idea what happened?"  
  
  
  
"My trusty blanket and I came with Buffy she's training back there," He  
nodded his head towards the back of the store, "Hands are bit better  
today." He held them up for her to see, blisters were still there but  
the hands weren't as angry red as they had been last night.  
  
"Good I'm glad." Willow smiled at him as she continued to stock the  
shelf.  
  
Spike leaned against the counter watching her, making her a bit nervous,  
after a few minutes she turned to face him. "You need something, Spike?"  
She asked casually.  
  
"Well, no, I was just gonna answer your question. We have an idea what  
happened."  
  
"Oh, well what do you think it was?" She stood and faced him.  
  
"Niblet found a bottle of holy water out by the trash........." He  
paused for a moment, "A bottle that had been bought right here at the  
Magic Box, price still attached."  
  
Willow's eyes widened, "You think someone poured it in the dishwater?  
That would have to be someone who knew you were doing the dishes?"  
  
"Yeah, it would. See you round, Red." Spike left her and went back to  
find Buffy. Willow had seemed genuinely surprised about what he had told her  
or maybe she was just a good actress.  
  
  
  
Buffy was finishing up her time with at the punching bag when Spike  
reentered the room. "Hey where did you go?" She asked as she wiped her  
brow with a towel and looked around for her water bottle.  
  
Spike found the bottle and handed it to her, "I was talking to Willow."  
  
Buffy looked at him sharply, "You didn't..."  
  
"No, I didn't accuse her of anything. She asked if we knew what happened  
and I just told her Dawn found the bottle." He rolled his eyes at her,  
"I wasn't gonna grill her right here in the shop. Sides, she seemed  
really surprised when I told her about it."  
  
"See that's a good thing, I'm sure she had nothing to do with it." Buffy  
chewed on her lip nervously, "I hope she didn't." She whispered as Spike  
pulled her close to him.  
  
  
  
"I hope so too, Pet." Spike pressed a kiss in her damp hair.  
  
"I'm going to say hello then go home. I've got tons of stuff to do  
before patrol tonight." She gathered her things and walked to the front  
of the store.  
  
"Anya, Willow. How are you?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
  
"Fine, getting ready for a big sale." Anya replied before she went to do  
some filing.  
  
"I'm okay." Willow said softly, "Buffy do you think that maybe tonight  
we could do something, just us? I'd really like to talk to you." Willow  
thought that maybe if she told someone about the Tara sighting it would  
be easier to deal with, maybe Buffy could offer an explanation? Other  
then the really scary one - that she was losing it again.  
  
  
"Um..I can't tonight Willow. I'm sorry but I didn't patrol last night  
and I have to go tonight. Can we get together tomorrow night?" Buffy  
asked her voice sincere.  
  
"Could Spike maybe patrol tonight?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"His hands.....I don't think it's a good idea." Buffy shook her head,  
"Tomorrow, we'll do something I promise."  
  
"Sure, okay. I should have known you would be busy." Willow tried to  
smile at her friend, "Tomorrow will be fine."  
  
Spike watched the exchange from the corner of the room, what did Willow  
need to talk to Buffy so badly about? Maybe he was reading more into it?  
"You ready, luv?" He asked and Buffy nodded her head yes. Covering his  
head with his blanket they ran to the Desoto.  
  
  
  
"So if you want to go with Will, I can patrol. Hands aren't in that bad  
shape now." He told her as they drove home.  
  
"No, it will be okay. You really don't need to be out. We'll go out  
tomorrow." Buffy patted his arm, "Thanks for offering though."  
  
**  
"Dawn you make sure to get all the laundry off of your floor okay? I'll  
be back later."  
  
  
  
Buffy gave Dawn a quick peck on the cheek and called up the stairs,  
"Spike try to stay out of trouble."  
  
Amy watched from across the street as Buffy left to patrol alone.  
Perfect. She discreetly followed the Slayer down the street and to the  
cemetery. She pulled out a pouch of powder and waited.  
  
  
With Buffy safely gone, Spike bounced down the steps pulling on his  
duster.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dawn asked as he walked towards the front door.  
  
"Patrolling." He answered with a smirk.  
  
"Buffy said you were to stay home and out of trouble ,I believe were her  
words." Dawn shook her head at the vampire.  
  
"Don't want her patrolling alone. It'll be out secret, Niblet." He  
grinned at her as he closed the door.  
  
  
  
He quickly picked up Buffy's trail and followed her to the cemetery. He  
seemed to be just in time for a fight, he loved to play the protector  
but he also knew when to let Buffy fight her own battles and he would be  
lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching her in a good fight.  
  
Amy carefully positioned herself at the edge of the crypt, no one could  
see her yet she was close enough to the fight that when Buffy backed up  
towards the crypt she could blow the powder in the pouch in a cloud  
around her, Buffy coughed once and realized that she was becoming quite  
disorientated, her vision was blurry and the vamp coming towards her got  
in several good punches to her face.  
  
Spike had been prepared to stand by and watch Buffy in her glory, but  
suddenly a puff of powder surrounded her and the vamp she was fighting  
got the upper hand. Spike flew to her side and quickly staked the  
vampire. Buffy slumped down on the ground leaning against the crypt.  
"Spike?" She asked groggily, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know pet. There was cloud of dusty stuff around you and then  
you seemed to get dizzy? You were moving slow and the vamp was getting  
the best of you? Some kind of magic maybe?" He frowned as he tried to  
mop up the blood dripping from her nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "I  
don't think it's broke," He told her as he gently felt her nose.  
  
Wonder who was behind the hocus pocus?" Buffy asked tiredly as she   
stood up and leaned on Spike for support.  
  
"Ticked off a witch lately?" Spike asked lightly as he placed his arm  
around her.  
  
"Spike, let's not even go there. Willow understood that I couldn't go with  
her tonight." Buffy winced slightly, she was going to be sore in the  
morning.  
  
  
  
"Let's just get you home." Spike told her as he swung her into his arms  
and carried her to Revello Drive.  
  
****  
  
Dawn was sleeping when Spike and Buffy got home. Spike had refused to  
put Buffy down the whole trip home, "I can walk." She half heartedly  
whined as she put her arms around his neck and held on tighter. But this  
is so much nicer, she thought as she lay her head against his chest and  
closed her eyes.  
  
  
Spike sometimes knew when to keep his mouth shut and he wisely didn't  
mention Willow again on the trip home. He unlocked the door and carried  
Buffy up the stairs depositing her on her bed. "I'll run you a warm  
bath, make you feel better."  
  
He disappeared into the bathroom and soon she could hear the water  
running and the sound of Spike rummaging through the cabinet for bubble  
bath and towels. She sighed as she closed her eyes, they were going to  
have to talk about Willow, about his suspicions and she dreaded it. It  
looked bad, but she honestly didn't think it was Willow behind the  
recent incidents.  
  
  
The water shut off and Spike returned to the bedroom. "Water's nice and  
warm, got some of that good smelling stuff you like in it." He helped  
her off the bed.  
  
He sat on the toilet as she undressed and lowered herself into the warm  
sudsy water. He was unusually quiet and she could see his mind working  
behind those serious blue eyes.   
  
"Are you okay?" She finally asked unable to stand the quiet any longer.  
  
"Yeah, I am. But you aren't." He frowned at her and paused for a moment,  
"You could have been badly hurt tonight, you could have been killed!  
We've got to figure out what's going on here, Buffy. I know you don't  
want to think about the possibilities ........"   
  
  
"Spike, I'm okay. I don't know who was behind the "poof of powder"  
tonight, but it wasn't Willow." She shifted in the water to get more  
comfortable, "I just know it."  
  
"I'm glad you're so sure, pet. Because I'm not." He watched as she stood  
up in the tub and handed her a large towel.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of it. Let's not say anything until we have  
more to go on. Please?" She asked as she stepped out of the tub and  
wrapped the towel around her.  
  
"Fine, but if you so much as get a scratch and I think she's responsible  
I'm letting her know. You understand?" He asked and then he pulled her  
close to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Nothing is gonna  
happen to you....nothing."  
  
She sighed, "Okay, but nothing * is * going to happen to me. Don't  
worry." She looked up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The thing  
that she was still getting used to about Spike is that the guy loved  
very protectively, he wasn't lying when he said nothing would happen to  
her if he could help it and she knew that fierce protective instinct  
reached out to Dawn too. It was a comforting feeling being loved that  
completely.  
  
****  
"So you want to go with us?" Buffy asked Dawn over breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, no school today, some kind of inservice or something for the  
college. And as a freshman I've learned the value of a day off, I want  
to help you and Spike clean out the crypt." Dawn finished her orange  
juice and put her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Fine, can always use another hand." Spike grinned at her, "Now where's  
my blanket?"  
  
  
  
"In the living room on the couch." Buffy answered as she scraped the  
last of her pancakes into the trash.  
  
Spike returned shortly with his blanket, "You ladies ready?" He waved  
his hand towards the livingroom as Buffy and Dawn followed him out to  
the Desoto.  
  
Amy watched as they drove away. She quietly pried the basement window  
open and went up the stairs to Dawn's room. She quickly found what she  
needed and set up a scene that would surely freak poor Dawn out when she  
got home. She smiled as she exited the way she came in. It was time to  
start on Willow's other friends now. She headed towards the Magic Box.  
  
***  
"Magic Box, Anya speaking." Anya answered the phone cheerfully, 'Hello,  
Willow. Okay, it's kind of a slow day anyway. I'll see you after lunch  
then."  
  
"Hello, Anya, Where is Willow today?" Amy asked as she went to look at  
the herb selection.  
  
"She'll be here after lunch. Can I help you?" Anya asked.  
  
"No........you know I forgot the tea recipe. I'll come back." Amy smiled  
at Anya, "oh by the way do you happen to have those small tea diffusion  
balls?"   
  
"No, I don't carry them but I bet I can order them that's a good idea."  
She pulled a large book down from behind the counter.  
  
  
  
"Well I'll be back." Amy waved goodbye as her mind began to form a plan.  
  
***  
  
"Geez, how much junk can one vamp have in a crypt?" Dawn asked as she  
brought in a cardboard box with an assortment of strange knickknacks in  
it.  
  
"One man's trash is another man's treasure." Spike spoke up over the  
larger box in his arms.  
  
  
"No, in this case one mans trash is .........well trash." Buffy laughed  
at the scowl on Spike's face.  
  
Dawn sat her box down on the living room floor. "I'm going to change my  
shirt, this one is filthy."  
  
  
  
"Let's put this stuff in the basement for now." Buffy walked towards the  
basement with Spike following. They were stopped by a shrill scream  
coming from upstairs. The boxes were dropped as they both ran towards  
the stairs, "Dawn!," they shouted in unison.  
  
TBC 


	5. Confusion

Dawn stood in the middle of her bedroom staring in horror at what appeared to  
be blood on her bed and rug, pictures of her classmates who had died in the bus  
wreck were laying on her bed, the newspaper article about the mysterious "accident"  
was also drizzled with blood and lying on her floor. The words "Why are you  
still alive and they aren't? It's not fair!!!! " Were scrawled across her mirror.  
  
Spike made it to the room first with Buffy a step behind him. He took one look  
around the room and pulled Dawn to him for a hug. She buried her head against  
his chest trying to block out the horror around her. Buffy squelched a gasp, wanting  
to be strong for Dawn, "Let's get her out of here." She motioned for Spike to follow her  
into their room. The three of them sat down on the foot of the bed, Spike still  
had one arm tightly around Dawn, while Buffy ran her hand through her sister's  
hair.  
  
Dawn finally spoke, "Who? Who would have done that? And.......and what does  
it mean 'I'm alive and it isn't fair?' "   
  
"I'm not sure, Dawn. But we will get to the bottom of this, I promise." Buffy spoke  
softly and comfortingly.   
  
"We will find out who did this Niblet, don't you worry." Spike looked over Dawn's  
head at Buffy, "And they will pay, no matter who it is." The seriousness of his look  
was frightening.  
  
***  
Amy walked into the Magic Box as quietly as possible, she could hear Willow and  
Anya's voices in the back of the shop. Carefully she opened the order book Anya  
had picked up earlier and sprinkled yet another nasty powder into the pages.  
  
"Thank you for letting me come in late." Willow told Anya as they walked towards  
the front of the store.  
  
"Today was fine, just don't make a habit of it. That would be bad business." Anya  
stated without anger just matter of factly.  
  
"Hello." Amy called from the counter, several bags of herbs lying in front of her.  
  
"Amy, did you find your recipe?" Anya asked as Willow followed her to the counter.  
  
"Yes, and I would like for you to order one of those infusers for me, please."  
She smiled as Anya turned around to pull out the order book.  
  
"Okay, Willow you can watch so you will know how to order." Anya opened the   
book and a puff of powder swirled around her face. She cried out and coughed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow and Amy asked simultaneously.  
  
Anya sniffed then opened her eyes, "NO! I can't see anything. I'm blind!"  
  
"Calm down, Anya. Let's sit you down over here." Willow helped her to the table,"Try to close your eyes and  
open them again."  
  
Amy stood beside Willow, "Any better?"   
  
Anya began to panic, "No, it's no better."  
  
"What's wrong?" Xander's voice sounded as he walked towards his wife, Caleb  
walking beside him.  
  
"Mommy?" Caleb called as he ran towards Anya.  
  
Amy began to explain what happened to Xander. "And you don't know how the powder  
got there?"  
  
"No, but you need to get her to the hospital." Willow helped Anya up.  
  
"Come on An, it will be okay." Xander sounded worried as he took her to the car.  
"Oh, Willow, here are the keys to the shop and the house. Lock up and please take  
Caleb to the house."  
  
"No, problem. Call me as soon as you know something." Willow told him as she  
took Caleb's hand in hers.  
  
Amy turned to Willow, "I'll go now, but if you need me here's my number." She  
handed a slip of paper to Willow.  
  
"Thanks." Willow locked the shop door behind her and frowned as she looked at the  
powder residue on the counter top, something was really wrong here and Amy   
seemed to be around when.......no, Willow you can't put your craziness off on someone  
else. She shook her head to clear it. She and Caleb then walked to Xander and Anya's home and she fixed him a snack   
and tried to keep his mind off of his mommy.  
  
**  
Dawn fell asleep on Buffy's bed and they left her deciding she needed the rest.  
They went across the hall to start cleaning up the mess in Dawn's room.  
"Fake blood." Spike told Buffy as he looked around at the mess.  
  
"What did you mean by 'whoever is responsible'?" Buffy asked as Spike held an open trash bag for her to put the paper trash into.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said. *Nobody* is going to hurt Dawn." He began to scrub  
at the red on the dresser mirror.  
  
"You think it's Willow don't you?" Buffy chewed on her bottom lip while she waited  
for his answer.  
  
"I think it could be." He sat down on Dawn's bed. "I don't want it  
to be, Buffy. But things are adding up."  
  
Buffy sighed as she sat down beside him. The phone rang and she ran to her room  
to answer it before Dawn woke up. "Hello" she answered softly.  
  
"Buffy, it's Xander. Anya had an accident, we're at the hospital." Buffy listened to  
the story and asked if they wanted them to come, Xander said no but later she  
could check on Caleb - Willow was babysitting him.  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and went to fill in Spike, on the other end Amy Madison  
hung up the phone with a wicked grin on her face. Everything was coming together so  
well.  
  
TBC 


	6. Possible Answers

Buffy hung the phone up and went back into Dawn's room. "Spike, that was  
Xander," she explained what had happened as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Willow has Caleb?" Spike asked concern heavy in his voice.  
  
"Yes. She took him back to Xander's house." Buffy's shook her head at him, "You don't   
think that...."  
  
Spike cut off her sentence, "I don't know, but I'm going to Xander's now."  
  
"I'll go with you." Buffy stood up.  
  
"No, you stay with Dawn. I'll go." Spike walked out of the bedroom with Buffy following  
closely behind.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Buffy bit her bottom lip and sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her, Buffy. I'm just going to check on Caleb. I don't know what's going  
on and I would feel better if Willow wasn't alone with that little boy." Spike started  
down the stairs.  
  
"I don't think you would hurt her, Spike. But I'm afraid you might scare her and if  
she is behind this....and that's a big if, you barreling in there might make her do  
something desperate." Buffy lay her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine. And I'll take the cell phone, if I need you I'll call." He pressed his   
forehead against hers, "I promise."  
  
She sighed again, "Okay. But be careful."   
  
"I will be." He kissed her lightly on lips and covering himself with his blanket made  
his way to the car.  
  
Buffy watched him pull away from the house with a knot of worry in the pit of her  
stomach. She went back upstairs to check on Dawn.  
  
****  
  
Willow sat in the floor of the Harris' living room. Caleb sat on her lap listening to the story  
about Frog and Toad and pointing at the pictures in the book as she read to him about friendship.  
Caleb nodded off in her lap as the doorbell rang,  
she lie the sleeping boy on the couch and went to answer the door.  
  
"Coming." She called as the bell ran again. She opened the door and her eyes widened  
and she gasped out a name, "Tara."  
  
"Yes, Willow it's me." Tara smiled sweetly as she walked into the house.  
  
"But.....how?" Willow asked her voice unsteady.  
  
"It doesn't matter how. It's just important that I'm here." Tara's voice was soothing as she  
walked towards the living room, towards Caleb.  
  
"You really are here." Willow allowed herself a small smile. She tentatively reached out to touch  
Tara's arm to assure herself she wasn't dreaming, Tara however quickly sidestepped her. Willow frowned   
as Tara walked towards Caleb.  
  
"Yes, I'm here but I can only stay here if those responsible for my death are punished."  
Tara sat on the end of the couch next to Caleb.  
  
"Punished? What do you mean?" Willow asked thoroughly confused now.  
  
"Yes, they have to pay Willow. And then we can be together forever....." Tara  
picked Caleb up carefully so he didn't' wake up.  
  
"No, you can't take Caleb." Willow's voice rose.  
  
"Yes, I have too. It has to be this way Willow." Tara's voice lulled Willow into  
a calm state. "You have to bring the others to the cave at Langley woods. Then  
it will be just you and me. Okay, Willow?"   
  
No! A voice in Willow's head shouted - this isn't real! But Tara stood before her and  
she sounded so sweet and her voice was so inviting and she said they could be  
together.......  
  
Willow watched as Tara carried Caleb out the front door and to a strange car. She went back into the  
house and picked up the phone to dial Buffy's number. She had to get them all  
to Langley Woods. The door bell rang again before she could finish dialing and  
she hung up the phone and walked to the door in a daze.  
  
"Willow! Willow!" Spike called out when she opened the door, she didn't look well.  
She had a far away look in her eyes as if she wasn't' thinking clearly.  
  
Spike walked past her into the living room and looked around for Caleb, "Where is  
Caleb?"  
  
"He's okay." Willow answered.  
  
"Where is he? I want to see him." Spike asked.  
  
"He's fine. Tara took him." Willow answered softly.  
  
"Tara? Willow.........what are you talking about?" Spike placed his hands on her  
shoulders and looked directly in her eyes, "Willow, where is   
Caleb?"  
  
"Tara came... she took him to the cave at Langley Woods. We have to go to  
him, then Tara and I can be together again." Willow wrinkled her brow as is  
she was trying to concentrate.  
  
"Willow, Tara is dead. Who took Caleb?" Spike's voice rose slightly.  
  
Willow turned to him and began to weep, "She is dead isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she really is and I'm so sorry Willow, but we need to find Caleb." Spike lowered  
his voice and tried to comfort her.  
  
"I know she's dead but I swear Spike it was Tara. She said if I brought you all to  
the cave in Langley Woods then ........then......." Willow frowned.  
  
"Then what?" Spike urged her on.  
  
"Then you will be punished for her death and we can be together." She finished the  
sentence with a sob.  
  
" We have to get to the cave." Spike found her coat and handed it to her.  
  
"Yes, we have to go." Willow put on the coat and followed him outside the sun had  
set and Spike threw the blanket in the back seat.  
  
"Willow, I don't know who is behind this but it can't be Tara." Spike told her as  
he started the car.  
  
"I know.......because she's dead. But it seemed so real." Willow sobbed again.  
  
"Willow, I meant it can't be Tara because she would never be this vengeful. She  
was a good person and she just wouldn't do this. I don't know whats going on,  
but we're going to find out." He glared at the road in front of him.  
  
"Maybe...maybe I am crazy." Willow spoke in a near whisper.  
  
"At first I admit I thought maybe you were, but now well it seems like everything   
was just too perfect - when I think about it, you would have been too smart to  
throw that bottle in our trash where it could be found - maybe someone wants  
us to think you're crazy?" Spike pulled out the cell phone, "I better call Buffy,  
we may need her."  
  
TBC 


	7. Conclusion

Spike kept one eye on the road as he dialed Buffy's number. Willow sat quietly staring out the windshield, could Spike be right? Maybe someone was trying to make her think she was crazy? Poor Caleb he must be so scared, but Tara would never hurt the little boy - if it were Tara...... Willow listened to Spike explain the situation to Buffy, she held back tears as she realized that if anything happened to Caleb she would be responsible, if that little boy had a single scratch it would be her fault. She bit her lip until it bled, how would Xander and Anya ever forgive her for that? Her attention went back to Spike, she heard him say goodbye as he shut off the cell phone.  
  
"She'll meet us there. Dawn will explain to Xander if he and Anya call. We're hoping to get in and get Caleb back before they even know he's missing." Spike noticed Willow's hands were drawn up into tight fists in her lap, tears were forming in her eyes he patted her arm, "It'll be okay, Red."  
  
Willow turned to him and gave a small watery smile, "I hope so."   
  
"It will be. We will figure it out. ...That's what the Scoobies do isn't it?" Spike smiled, "Course I'm not an official Scooby but..."  
  
"But you should be, I'm sorry Spike. You were there for us and we never fully appreciated it." Willow sighed, "I was so caught up in my grief. I couldn't see anything but my pain. But you saw what was happening, you tried to warn me.....to warn everyone."  
  
"Well.....yeah that's all water under the bridge now. Let's just concentrate on Caleb now."   
Spike pulled into a small clearing, "Here we are."  
  
He got out of the car and walked to the opening of the cave. Willow carefully followed him stepping lightly as to not alert Tara to their presence. "Guess we should wait for Buffy?" Spike whispered over his shoulder. Willow nodded her head.  
  
Spike leaned up against the outer cave wall, "I'm really no good at waiting."   
  
"I remember." Willow nodded at him.  
  
From inside the cave a small cry echoed out into the darkness, "Caleb!" Spike started into the cave, "Guess we won't wait!"   
  
Willow followed praying that the little boy was safe.  
  
The crying got louder as they went deeper into the cave. Willow watched as the muscles in Spike's jaw worked she could feel his tension. Despite several signs proclaiming, "Enter at your own risk" it seemed that Sunnydale's youth had took the risk several times. There was a rickety homemade wooden ladder that gave access to a narrow ledge that ran along the top of the cave several feet up.   
  
"Up there." Willow pointed towards the ledge. Caleb was crying and trying to break his hand free from Tara's grasp, "See its Tara!"   
  
Spike looked at the blond on the ledge and frowned, "That's not Tara, Willow." Spike put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Yes, it is look again." Willow whispered anxiously.  
  
Spike looked at the girl on the ledge again, "It's not. It's that Amy girl - the rat girl." Spike spoke softly, "She must be behind this."  
  
Willow looked again and shook her head; "It still looks like Tara to me."  
  
"To you, Red. But that isn't Tara. It's Amy and I don't know what her game is but part of it was to make you think she was Tara so she could get some kind of revenge? But why? I thought she had given up magic too." Spike frowned again, "Doesn't matter, she's going down." He inched  
toward the ladder, trying to stay out of sight. Luckily Amy seemed distracted with a squirming Caleb.  
  
"Spike, let me go first." Willow pleaded, "Maybe I can talk to her if she thinks I still believe she is Tara."  
  
"I don't like it, but you might be right." Spike moved aside and let Willow begin to climb the ladder, "If it sounds like it's going bad, I'm coming up."  
  
"Okay." Willow nodded as she climbed.  
  
"Willow," Spike called softly.  
  
She paused on the ladder, "Yes."  
  
"Be careful." Spike sighed as he watched her climb to the top. Hopefully Buffy would be here soon.  
  
  
Buffy and cars were still unmixy things, but with a few lessons from Spike she felt comfortable enough to drive her mom's old Cherokee to the woods. It had taken a lot of convincing to make Dawn stay at the house but she had finally given in when Buffy explained that someone had to be there for Xander and Anya.  
  
  
Willow could hear Caleb whining to Amy that he wanted his mommy and daddy as she got nearer to the ledge. She carefully stepped off of the ladder and called to Amy, "Tara I'm here."  
  
Amy turned quickly towards Willow. Caleb was still trying to get out of her grasp. "Aunt Willow, I want to go home." His chubby cheeks were stained with dirt and tear tracks.  
  
Amy grasped his hand even tighter and he let out a small cry, "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're coming, I told them to meet me here." Willow explained as she walked towards Amy and Caleb.  
  
"Good, because you do understand they have to be punished right?" Amy asked in a soft voice belying the venom in her heart.  
  
Caleb kicked at Amy and she suddently let go of his hand. He tried to run from her and fell on the rocky ledge his chubby legs dangling over. Spike started for the ladder. Amy stood in front of the little boy, "Caleb, are you scared?" She asked in a sing song voice.  
"Y..yess.." The little boy cried.  
  
"If you promise to be good, I'll help you." Amy knelt down closer to the little boy.   
  
Willow was unsure of her next move, if she rushed Amy, Caleb might fall, so she tried another tact, "Yes I understand. But why Caleb, he's an innocent in all of this?" Willow asked as she tried to comfort Caleb with a smile.  
  
"I promise." Caleb said softly. Amy lifted the little boy back on to the ledge and he stood in front of her, her hands resting on his small shoulders. She laughed gruffly, "You should know by now, Willow. There are no innocents. Why should I let him go - I was innocent when they let me die."  
  
Spike paused on the ladder when he saw Caleb was safe for the time being, he needed a plan - now!  
  
*****  
  
Willow watched Caleb carefully, she could feel the fear coming off of the little boy. "It's okay, Caleb. Aunt  
Willow is here. You just do what Am......Tara...what Tara says." Willow hurriedly tried to cover her  
slip up.  
  
Amy however caught it and laughed, "So you finally figured it out Willow?" Amy asked flashing her true  
face at Willow then quickly going back to Tara's form, "Are you sure it's not me?" She asked in Tara's voice.  
  
"I know who you are." Willow spit the words out, "Tara would have never done anything so cruel."  
  
"Really, Tara wouldn't have done this?" Amy lifted Caleb and held him over the ledge, the little boy  
screamed and Willow lurched forward.  
  
"Stay." Amy shouted and Willow was thrown back against the wall.  
  
"Okay, its time for this to end." Spike spoke to the the air as he finished his climb up the ladder.  
  
Willow lie unconcious against the wall of the ledge, Amy had pulled Caleb back and placed him  
against the wall, " Don't move or I will drop you over." She sneered at the little boy and turned to walk toward  
Willow.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" Spike called out when he saw Caleb kneel   
beside Willow.  
  
"So you are the first to arrive, I should have known, you think your a good guy now don't you Spike? But  
I've been watching you for awhile now, sure Buffy and Dawn are on your side, but the others they  
are never gonna let you in are they? Thats why it was easy to convince you that Willow was behind  
your burned hands?" Amy smiled, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"So that was you?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Yes, it was took a bit of planning and luck but it worked. And it proves you are as much on the outside  
as I am when you get down to it." Amy laughed then, "So I'm wondering do I just get rid of you one  
by one or make some of you watch the others......"  
  
"You aren't going to get the chance, Ratgirl." Spike lunged forward as Amy muttered something and  
a stake appeared magically coursing through the air towards him with deadly aim, he tried to dodge it  
but fell when he felt the wood enter his chest barely missing his heart. "Lousy aim." He taunted Amy,  
anything to keep her from Caleb and Willow.  
  
"Well, lets see what we can do about that." Amy walked towards him her eyes almost glowing with  
malice.  
  
******  
  
Buffy drove as quickly as possible to the woods. She parked the jeep and entered the cave cautiously.  
She scanned the cave for a sign of Spike or Willow, her eyes went to the ledge where she was  
surprised to see a girl who looked like Amy apparently stalking towards something or someone. She  
ran to the rope ladder and quickly climbed it.  
  
"Well any last words before I drive that stake home?" Amy asked Spike her voice eerily cheery.  
  
"Maybe you should rethink that plan, Amy." Buffy called out as she climbed on to the ledge.  
  
"Buffy, you made it." Amy left the now unconcious Spike and turned her attention to Buffy, "Willow   
and Spike are seem to both be napping, and the little one is tiresome, but I bet I can have some  
fun with you."  
  
Buffy hid her wince at the sight of Spike, the stake still protruding from his chest. Willow seemed to be out of  
it and little Caleb was holding her hand and sitting tight up against the wall next to her. Buffy gave him a smile,  
"It's gonna be okay, Caleb."  
  
"You really think so?" Amy laughed bitterly.  
  
"Amy, think about what you're doing here?" Buffy inched towards the witch.  
  
"Caleb! Come here now." Amy reached one hand towards the little boy, "Now or I will hurt Aunt Willow."  
  
Caleb moved slowly towards Amy she grabbed his tiny hand again. Buffy stopped where she was trying to figure out a way to   
get everyone out safely, the ledge was narrow and high up, the fall could serioulsy injure or kill someone. Amy made her move,  
she held Calebs hand making him walk on the outside of the ledge as she walked to Spike.  
  
Buffy's eyes grew large as she watched Amy kneel beside Spike, Caleb still precariously on the edge of the ledge. "Well, Buffy now you  
have a decision to make, will it be your lover here," Amy ran a red tipped fingernail up the length of the stake in Spike's chest, " Or will it be the   
son of one of your best friends." She inched Caleb even closer to the edge.  
  
"You can't expect me to decide between them!" Buffy shook her head at Amy.   
  
"You have to choose - now!" Amy's, "Which one?"  
  
Buffy was frantic as she tried to formulate a plan to save both, as she looked between Spike and Caleb, she noticed Willow's eye's   
open and nodding towards Caleb, then nodding at Spike and shaking her head as if to tell Buffy to take care of Caleb. Buffy wasnt' sure  
if Willow meant for her to sacrifice Spike or if her friend was going to help the vampire, she took a chance as she spoke, "Caleb. I choose  
Caleb."  
  
Amy shook her head, "Still the martyr aren't you. Here..." She shoved Caleb at Buffy as she reached for the stake. Her hands almost grasped  
the stake but were stopped short by Willow. "What?" Amy cried as Willow pulled her away from Spike.  
  
"I guess we aren't done yet, Amy." Willow slapped Amy hard against the ledge wall. Amy in turn turned Willow abruptly and slammed her back   
against the wall, "I think we are."   
  
Buffy sat Caleb down by the ladder and started toward the fighting women.  
  
"Why Amy?" Willow asked as she fought against Amy to keep her balance.  
  
"Because you have everything! It doesn't matter what you do - all is forgiven and the good ole' Scooby Gang comes back to you. Me!  
Just because I introduced you to Rack, I was ostracized! And then once he met you he wanted nothing to do with me." Amy got the  
better of Willow and turned her once again and lunged as if to shove her off the ledge. Buffy grabbed for Willow and spun her away from falling,  
Amy however was not so lucky as she minsjudged her lunge and went soaring over the edge of the ledge. Willow and Buffy peered over  
at her body sprawled on the rocky ground below, her neck was at an odd angle and both knew she was dead with just a look.  
  
"You get Caleb, I'll go to Spike." Buffy instructed Willow as she quickly went to Spike's side. "Spike, Spike." She called his name softly,  
her hand resting on his cheek.   
  
"Buffy?" He stared at her through pain filled eyes.  
  
"It's me." She smiled at him as she began to gently probe around the base of the stake, "I've got to get this out and I have to do it quickly."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "Just do it."   
  
She kissed his forehead and grabbed the stake with both hands pulling straight up, the piece of wood came out in one piece with a  
large amount of blood flowing from the wound. She took off her jacket and placed it on the wound to staunch the bleeding. "You okay?"  
She asked worriedly.  
  
He gave her a small smile, "I'll live."   
  
Willow carried Caleb over to where Buffy was helping Spike stand. "Is he okay?"   
  
"He will be." Buffy murmured as she fussed over Spike, her arm around him as the other hand held her jacket in place over the still bleeding  
wound.  
  
***  
  
Xander arrived at the cave in a near hysteric state, Anya was okay and with Dawn. Now his worry was with his son. As he walked into the  
cave the first thing he noticed was Amy's body on the ground, he walked over quickly and felt for a pulse, there was none. He could feel  
the fear in his stomach, in his throat, in his heart. "Buffy! Willow! Spike!" He called into to the cave.  
  
"Up here." Willow called back as she held tightly to Caleb and navigated the ladder down to the floor of the cave.  
  
"What happened?" Xander shouted as he ran towards his best friend and his son, "Did you know Amy is dead?"  
  
"Long story and yes I know about Amy." Willow sighed as Caleb squirmed in her arms.  
  
"Daddy!" Caleb called as he reached out for Xander.  
  
"Caleb, are you okay?" Xander asked into the little boys hair as he hugged him tightly against his chest.  
  
"I'm okay, Daddy. There was a bad lady though." He pulled away to look at his Daddy's face, " But Aunt Buffy and Uncle Spike  
and Aunt Willow took care of me."  
  
Xander smiled over his sons head, "Thank you.. Where  
are Buffy and Spike?"  
  
"They're coming. Spike's not in the best of shape he was nearly dust up there." Willow explained as Buffy helped Spike down the ladder,  
she rushed over to help Buffy ease him off the ladder.  
  
"Everyone is okay then?" Xander asked pointedly looking at Spike.  
  
"I'll be fine Harris. Take your munchkin home." Spike told him with as much as a smirk as he could muster.  
  
"Willow you want a ride? You can explain everything on the way to Buffy's. I have to pick up Anya." Xander patted Buffy on the shoulder,  
"Thanks Buffy and you too Spike."  
  
Buffy nodded at him as she turned her attention back to Spike, "We have to call park services and report Amy's accidental death, we  
can do it anonymously."  
  
Spike nodded, "Payphone up the way by a campsite."  
  
Xander touched Spike's shoulder as he passed him, Spike only nodded at him as Xander mouthed,  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll do it." Willow told them as she walked towards Xander's car, "Spike I have to thank you again, for helping me, for risking your life,  
for making me see that wasn't Tara, for making remember Tara for what she was, kind and loving and not a vengeful bone in her body."  
  
"No problem, Red." Spike smiled tiredly at her as Buffy helped him into the jeep, "Now for the real risk of my life, I'm riding home with Buffy."  
  
Willow and Xander laughed as they said their goodbyes and got into the car. Caleb already sleeping from his adventure.  
  
"Thank you, Spike." Buffy told him as they drove towards her house, "You did good, how did you know it wasn't Willow?"  
  
"Red is smarter then that, she wouldn't get caught look how long she fooled everyone last time and things were just too pat. But when  
she told me it was Tara I knew somethng was wrong. I guess this Amy girl was very bitter." Spike shook his head as he looked out  
the window.  
  
"I guess she was, she didn't have friends the way we do." Buffy sighed, "Or someone who loves her."  
  
"No, I guess she didn't." He held his chest painfully as the car pulled into Buffy's drive. Xander and Willow were right behind them.  
  
Xander and Willow made full explanations to everyone as Buffy took Spike upstairs to clean him and bandage his chest. "You scared me,  
I thought Amy was going to dust you." Buffy finally let her fear out, tears fell as she bandaged Spike's wound.  
  
"It's okay. I'm still here." Spike sat up, "Come here." He said as he pulled her closer to him, his hands on her face as he leaned in  
and gently kissed her quivering lip.  
  
"Hey - I thought he was hurt!" Dawn called out as she entered the bedroom, "Give the guy a rest, Buffy."  
  
Spike laughed, "Come here, Bit."  
  
Dawn joined them sitting on the edge of the bed, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm fine and we're all together just like we're supposed to be." He smiled at his two girls, as he realized just how wrong Amy had been  
he wasn't an outsider anymore. This was his home now and he belonged.........  
  
Meanwhile, in another bedroom across town. Willow touched the photo in the pretty wicker frame,  
it was Tara smiling back at her. She smiled at the photo once before she crawled into the bed  
where she had only sweet dreams...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
